The present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for cutting light waveguide cables with a tubular outer cladding.
In the cutting technique for light waveguide bundle leads, which comprise, for example, a plastic or synthetic cladding, the exposure of the light waveguide leads can occur with a simple cutting tool. The cable cladding is sliced along a cladding line and then removed for a corresponding length. However, in cable cladding having a metal tube, which is used in a microcable, this cutting technique is not possible, because these microcables consist of mostly metal tubes in which the light waveguides are accommodated in a loose fashion.